


Discord Drabble Dump

by DarkWoods



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Each chapter has its own warning, Each chapter is about 300 words or less, Hanamiya Makoto/Kuroko Tetsuya/Haizaki Shougo, Humor, I can feel you squinting and its wholesome i swear, I will never get over the fact that Akashi's horse has a charater tag, I wrote half of these while drunk so they may have typos lmao, I'll still add tags as we go, Other, Well unless i put a few for the same AU together, Yandere!kuroko, a link to the discord is inside, some of these are straight crack fics tbh, with enough interest I'll consider making full stories out of a few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/pseuds/DarkWoods
Summary: A place for me to throw all the scenes I've written for AU discussions on Discord, or snippets of future stories! Hmu if you'd like to adopt any of these stories, but not all are for sale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, so lets kick this thing off right with some character death! This one is up for grabs.

The sky is a vibrant blue, so clear that one could drink it.

_...It's a nice day to die._

Perhaps not the most opportune day, but if he had to die unexpectedly, there were worse times to go. He is surrounded by friends, a dog by his side, the summer sky expansive and beautiful. He sees their lips moving in panic, tears falling on his face like raindrops but there isn't a cloud in the atmosphere.

_Yeah...I could die like this._

As though he has a choice in the matter. Neither sudden rain or snow could prolong his life. He has transended agony, broken bones and warm blood gushing out nothing but a trivial observation.

The ground is cold.

The sky is blue.

He will die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Akashi was a horse kid and he never grew out of that phase.

The sun is shining brightly but the air is crisp and refreshing. His father isn't home and his favoured red cloak has been freshly laundered.

It's the perfect day for riding.

Yukimaru stirs in excitement at the sight of his riding cape, neighing and throwing his head to and fro. Akashi puts a hand to his snout. "Easy Yukimaru, I'll let you out I'm a moment."

It takes a bit of time, but with a steady hand Yukimaru settles back to his usually calm temperament. Had the horse not been so antsy, Seijurou would have taken the time to brush him, but now that activity can be reserved for their post-riding care. He grabs the horse's reigns and unlatches the lock to his pen, leading the horse out of his well-insulated stable. There are other horses, of different breeds for different jobs but Yukimaru is his and his alone.

They start off with the forest path, a trail naturally carved through the undergrowth. Fossil-like hoof prints of their last ride are impressed upon the ground, the once moist earth now packed and dry. He only brings Yukimaru to a trot, enjoying the scenery, the flashes of sunlight sparkling through the canopy. While they're hardly moving fast enough for his cape to flutter, this is the perfect speed to draw up his hood. When Yukimaru really runs, the hood is always ripped back by the wind whipping through his hair.

It's definitely ridiculous, a frivolous, childish habit but there are worst vices. Besides, what's the point of being rich if he can't do as he wishes on his own property?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rabbit hole goes deeper, join the discord to see where it goes. ~~You may regret learning the answer~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I just remembered that some of these may need some explanation.
> 
> This is not one of them. They ~~and I at the time~~ are just being drunk idiots.

"Aominecchi this is a bad idea." Warns Kise.

"Just trust me Kise, this'll work out. If I light my hand on fire, and dip in the the water real quick, it'll...it'll be cool. Or something, what were we trying to do again?" Aomine mutters as he readies the lit match.

Kise eyes him for a moment before wailing, "Kurokocchi! Aominecchi's got the matches again!"

An expression of utter betrayal paints Aomine's features. "Kise what the hell...it was supposed to be a sur...a surprise!" He slurs.

"Kuroko-" Kise hiccups, "Kurokocchi said no fire. I don't want Kurokocchi to get mad at me."

Aomine makes a placating gesture "Its- It'll be cool man, just trust me, Tetsu'll like it- ah fuck!" Unfortunately he had forgotten about the burning match in hand, which had eaten away at the wood until it reached his fingers. He drops it in shock but in another turn of quite unfortunate events, it was on the patch of carpet Murasakibara had spilled his drink earlier.

Kuroko was not please to call the fire department at 3AM.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Akashi loves his horse.
> 
> He's that horse girl.
> 
> Read this for a sliver of context [lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053740/chapters/32690598)

"God, what's taking him so long?" Aomine checks his phone for the time once more with impatience.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon. If he's late, it's for a good reason, you know how busy he is." Argues Midorima, but he too has been checking his watch in increasingly short intervals.  
  
Kuroko is the first to spot him. "Ah. There he is." He notes blandly, but his eyes are wide with disbelief.  
  
"Where? I don't see-" Kiser chokes on his breath as he looks in the direction Kuroko pointed in. They know it's him despite the mask because Akashi has shown them enough photos of Yukimaru that they could probably achieve a perfect image with a forensic sketch artist.  
  
Midorima removes his glasses to clean them, then pockets them all together when the image doesn't correct itself. "That's...why is he..."  
  
"Why is Aka-chin wearing that mask?" Even Murasakibara has stopped eating, to intrigued by Akashi's choice of attire. Kuroko couldn't help but liken him to a horsemen of the apocalypse, casually riding a horse over the sidewalk and towards their basket court. He pulls Yukimaru to a stop, and dismount the horse with an air of regality, horse mask bending and flopping with each motion.  
  
His voice muffled by the mask and it's bulging painted-on eyes looking opposite directions Akashi says, "I apologize for my tardiness, there was a bit of traffic and I was pulled over a few times."  
  
Aomine is almost in tears, his legs having giving out as he laughs himself stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) the server is a wonderful place, I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere's are usually hit-or-miss for me in general, but I've seen too many stories where characters are yandere for Kuroko.
> 
> Let Kuroko be a stalker for once guys, lmao

"Hello Haizaki-kun."

A chill runs down his spine.

"...Kuroko."

The alley is dark but Kuroko has a way of melting into the shadows to hide and glowing in the moonlight when he wants to be seen. This case was one of the latter, his pale skin reflecting the night like something ethereal.

"I was watching your game against Kise-kun...and I watched what happened before hand." Kuroko slinks closer, shadows still clinging to his form like a second skin.

Haizaki refuses to be intimidated again.

"So what? You gunna pull out your little butter knife and threaten me again? I'm not scared of you, you little psycho. Do you think they even care about you? They're scared out of their fucking wits because they know if they turn their backs on you again, you'll stab the-"

Kuroko is upon him in an instant, the tip of his 'butter knife' pressing up again the underside of Haizaki's jaw.

"You know _nothing_." He hisses like a viper. "No one knows them like I do. No one _cares_ like I do!"

Haizaki can feel his pulse thudding against the blade, pushing against it with every beat, daring Kuroko to slice his throat open. "People like us...we're different from them...you've said it yourself, you're a shadow. They'll never see you like you see them. Their existance doesn't depend on you, they don't need someone like you-"

"Shut up!" Every word tugged away at the thin threads of reality that tethered Kuroko to this plane. " _Shut up_! You don't know them! You don't know anything!"

Things get hazy in Kuroko's mind after that.

When he returns to his senses, his knife is still dry but the brick wall is painted red, and Haizaki is unconscious by his feet, forehead sluggishly bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually working on this story! I have a longer snippet from this AU stashed away and if there's enough interest I'll put it on the priority list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were talking about a lack of lettuce to make a salad, and I happened to suggest grass.

"Waaaah, Sei-chan, they were all out of garden salads." Cries Mibuchi as he slumps into his seat at the picnic table.

"Nonsense, I'll get you one right now." Promises Akashi as he stands from the bench.

Mibuchi almost has stars in his eyes. "Really?! Thanks Sei-chan!"

They had been expecting him to use the power of the Akashi name. Maybe buy an uneaten salad off of someone's plate, or order someone to deliver an even better salad. What they had not expected, was for Akashi to stoop to the ground right next to the table, and tear out a handful of lush green grass. Mibuchi only has mere seconds to envision Akashi using the sleight of hand to steal someone's food and replace it with those clippings before they're dumped on his plate.

"...Er...Sei-chan?"

"Fresh salad." His eyes are empty.

Mibuchi gulps, no one else at the table daring to speak out. "...It's grass though? Straight from the dirty ground?"

**"Eat it."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horse Girl!Akashi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> The AU that keeps giving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Yandere!Kuroko

Never has he felt such all-consuming rage. His heart thunders in his ears, screaming out, singing for more blood.  
  
How dare he?  
  
The rain is still pouring, beating down on him harshly but Tetsuya feels burning hot as he watched Aomine walk away from him. He isn't certain when he pulled his knife out, but it feels more than right in his tight grip. He wants nothing more than to chase him down and stab him until he's unrecognizable.  
  
Can't remember how to catch his passes?  
  
Tetsuya wants to cut off his hands. He wants to sever muscles and tendons so Aomine can't remember how to _walk_ away from him, _how dare he?_  
  
After everything Tetsuya has done for him - for all of them - he is repaid with betrayal. He had loved them, nurtured and protected them no matter how much it hurt and Aomine had the audacity to reject him like this.  
  
What is a light if it goes unobserved?

Tetsuya wants nothing more than to extinguish him.

* * *

Aomine feels cold.  
  
A different kind of chill from the rain. Like an icy finger tracing it's way up his spine to the nape of his neck. He's familiar with the sensation of being watched but this is a whole other level. He cranes his neck to get a look at the source and for a fleeting moment he feels concern for Kuroko's safety.  
  
Then he sees a sight that will haunt him for years.  
  
Later, when things are better and they all feel safe enough to swap horror stories, no one will understand the sheer terror of that moment.  
  
He sees a vague outline of Kuroko at first, features veiled by the pouring rain but when lightning strikes, Aomine sees a being of unfiltered evil. There's a wild look in his eyes more feral than a rabid wolf, and the knife - god knows where he got it - is held in his hand with purpose. Their eyes connect and Kuroko starts stalking towards him.  
  
Dread pools in his gut and his legs begun to feel like jelly. They fail to support his weight and he loses balance, falling on his back and splashing in a puddle. He's hardly coordinated enough to scrabble backwards as Kuroko's steady strides quickly close the gap. The knife shines in the dim and Aomine can't stop the shrieks of terror that come squeaking out as the knife is raised. He shuts his eyes tightly and waits for the sharp pain of a stab wound as Kuroko guts him to death.  
  
...nothing?  
  
After spending a few painless moments listening to rainfall, and pretending all moisture in his pants is street water, He opens his eyes to see Kuroko laughing. Hardly audible over the rumble of thunder, but his shoulders are shaking and his eyes creased as he smiles widely.  
  
The sudden change is chilling.  
  
"Wha..." The words leave numb lips.  
  
"Aomine-kun is just an idiot. I apologize for the scare, but I don't appreciate being dismissed. I'm heading back to the gym, please get out of the rain quickly, I'd rather not miss class to take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek when this AU will take place, still messing around with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of hanakuro  
> You've heard of haikuro  
> But may I suggest...HanaKuroZaki!
> 
>  ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆
> 
> Lmao, I was going to write a fake dating AU with either ship but then then I was enlightened on the option of both.

Haizaki cackles at the redhead's angrily retreating form. "It looks like he has two pairs of chopsticks on his forehead, but you gotta admit he's got a nice ass."  
  
Hanamiya snorts. "Yeah, squats will do that to a person. His vertical jump is fucking ridiculous."  
  
They fall into a comfortable silence after that, basking in the glow of having their egos thoroughly stroked by the confrontation. They spend a few moments watching Kuroko have fun with his friends, idly sipping their canned drinks on the small couch. They're well isolated in their own corner, not formally rejected from the party but still far from welcome.  
  
Haizaki doesn't look away them as he says, "You're a smart guy. How do you think this'll end?"  
  
Hanamiya scoffs, giving Haizaki a bitter smirk and a dry tone. "You don't need to be a genius to know this will be a disaster. It's already a shitshow."  
  
Haizaki rolls him head around to face him, the space between them changing from close to almost intimate. "I'm not about to bail since I'm still having a good time pissing these guys off, but it's getting harder to tell what's a joke with that guy."  
  
Hanamiya's expression twists into one of disgust. "He's too honest. I wouldn't say he's in love with us, but there's definitely something there. He's probably hoping we'll stay _'best friends forever'_ , or something worse."  
  
As if he could sense them talking about him, Kuroko looks in their direction, casting them a quiet smile before his attention is stolen back.  
  
"...He's always been like that. All goodie-goodie, always trying to find gold in a pile of shit." Haizaki grumbles, the fruity smell of artificial cherry wafting over Hanamiya's face.  
  
"I'm guessing we're the shit heaps in this metaphor?"  
  
Haizaki laughs, intensifying the scent of his warm breath. "I'd say any one of those rainbow bastards would fit the bill too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the very least, consider HanaZaki. Good stuff right there, I'll make the first fic for it myself if I have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should come join us, https://discord.gg/wEQFwvu 
> 
> I highly recommend taking a look at [widdlewed's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed) stuff before heading in!


End file.
